


Temptation

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for April challenge at hardtime100.<br/>Challenge #10: Nostalgia<br/>Challenge #176: 8 Hard Years</p>
    </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April challenge at hardtime100.  
> Challenge #10: Nostalgia  
> Challenge #176: 8 Hard Years

  
She had missed the heady thrill of anticipation.

The lingering gaze that implied…

The grin that suggested…

The light touch that encouraged…

She had missed the exhilarating rush of being at the centre of someone else’s undivided attention, the rush of blood that flushed heated skin in response, the licked lips shy smile that whispered more.

It reminded her of being with her late husband.

Not Chris himself (he and her husband were light years apart), but the attention he paid her.

She knew better but it was difficult to ignore.

Besides, she figured, what could it hurt to enjoy?


End file.
